


Glad rags

by katiebuttercup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gwendoline looks gorgeous whatever, In this story Gwendoline and nicolaj are the characters in game of thrones, Pining!jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Jaime Lannister has been working with Brienne Tarth for five years on the hit tv show game of thrones, he’s never seen her in a dress and make up. He’s not sure he likes it





	Glad rags

He sees her towering above her co stars, dressed in a long white gown with a daring slit up her thigh. Her short hair is curled delicately around her face.

He doesn’t know how he feels about it. He’s been Brienne’s cast mate for years, seen her covered in fake blood and mud, no make up, no pretty dresses the other women wore She had embodied the knight she played on television. 

Brienne has always been passionate about the role, about showing a different kind of feminine strength, she’d embraced not wearing make up, trained diligently for months, honing her body into the knight in shining armour. 

The camera snaps blinding light all over, despite her smile he can see that she is nervous. As Arya and Sansa Stark move on to interviews the cameras keep snapping Brienne. 

“Jaime!” One yells, “can we get a picture of you and Brienne?”

Jaime swallows. He’s taken hundreds of behind the scenes selfies with Brienne in various states of disarray but he’s never seen her in a gown. 

He walks over to the spotlight and wraps his arm around her waist, she tilts her head so their heads are together. He barely manages not to pull a funny face. This is professional not a snap for the fans. 

It’s when they are safely in the green room that he relaxes. Brienne leans back in the plush sofa and lets out an unladylike groan. The way she sits exposes a wide swathe of her toned thigh, the long length of white skin momentarily makes him speechless. 

Sometimes his feelings for his co star hit him in the weirdest way. It had happened so gradually that he couldn’t pin point the moment camaraderie at being suddenly thrust into the biggest television show in the world had morphed into genuine feelings. Maybe it had been when his character had lost his hand trying to protect her character, or the bear pit, or in the bath as he confessed his sins. Who knew? But suddenly it wasn’t just Brie and Jaime hanging out being goofy on set and in interviews. 

“Did you know we have shippers?” Brienne says as he sits beside her, “people actually want Gwen and Nicolaj to get together? Isn’t that weird?”

“Really?” His mouth feels full of cotton wool. “Yeah, sounds weird, but this show has dragons so probably not the weirdest thing about the show,”

Brienne laughs, “true,” she gets up to grab a champagne flute. “But as if Nicolaj would ever be interested in Brienne.” She rolls her eyes playfully, and Jaime swallow hard, “l don’t think it’s completely out of character if there was...something between them...beyond friendship”

“Ser Gwen the beauty and the golden lion. That is the stuff of fanfiction,” 

He watches the way the dress seats around her legs, thinks of Gwendoline, the noblest person on the show who yearned for a knighthood and validation, who had been mocked her whole life, the woman Brienne has breathed life into a beloved character.

“Fanfiction. Yeah.”


End file.
